El fin de Fairy Tail
by Elibe
Summary: Juvia regresa de una extensa misión a Fiore en busca de conseguir que Gray sama la posea. Luego de un día con sus recurrentes actividades decide ir a descansar al dormitorio de mujeres. En su regreso al gremio jamas imaginaria que la oscuridad demoníaca absorvio al gremio en tan poco tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al señor Hiro Mashima.

La historia es de mi entera autoria.

**Prologo:**

"_No llores más, dáme la mano contáme tu suerte,  
de esta manera quizás no sea la muerte,  
la que nos logre apagar el dolor."_

Se incorporó exaltada. Aun vivían en ella los extraños sucesos del día anterior. Se volteo hacia su diestra y observo que allí descansaba de forma serena Gray sama. Su respiración era tranquila y su rostro demostraba un severo ceño fruncido, no era más que lo habitual en él, pero al verlo le gusto, fue como recordar los viejos tiempos. Contemplo el cuerpo torneado por el severo entrenamiento en las heladas montañas. El cabello negro le caía suave como una brisa de invierno. El tatuaje del hada sobre su pecho brillo fantasmagóricamente con la luz de la luna del invierno.

Juvia se desenvolvió de las cálidas sabanas y toco con sus delicados pies el suelo de madera. Estaba helado y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Se acercó a la ventana y observo el panorama. La noche era fría, quieta e iluminada por una gran luna llena. Toco su pecho, sensible por lo que acababa de suceder con Gray sama, generando una escasa calidez.

No podían descansar, se estaban refugiando en una cabaña abandonada en medio de un bosque disperso. Los víveres se les agotaban, apenas tenían una horma de pan viejo y duro y dos odres de agua dulce. Las esperanzas mermaban, allí fuera algo los estaba acechando, persiguiéndolos, escondiéndose en cada sombra, animando su dulce agonía, ansiando su dulce sangre y deseando con todo su ser tomar una revancha roja. Nada podía detenerlo, ni siquiera ellos, ya que cuando una fuerza tan poderosa, casi divina, se posa sobre alguien, solo queda ser fulminado y convertirse en cenizas.

Un gorgoteo anormal la puso alerta. Se volteo para enfrentar a la mismísima muerte a sus ojos vacíos. No había nada ni nadie, solo la escasa quietud de una cabaña abandonada. _"Juvia está nerviosa y asustada, eso es todo"_ Se dijo a sí misma. Desnuda y helada decidió regresar al cálido descanso con su querido Gray sama.

Una mano viscosa la detuvo en seco. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro detener un grito de terror que se trabo en su garganta. No había escapatoria, Gray sama estaba indefenso y no podía ayudarla. Juvia respiro profundo para calmarse y recuperar el valor para enfrentarlo. Pero la fuerza de su enemigo era tal que no podía detenerlo, lo intentaría por su vida y por la de su amado Gray sama. Pero cuando vio el rostro de la muerte enfrente de ella solo pudo rogar por la vida de ambos.

**Capítulo 1:**

La hechicera caminaba raudamente por un camino serpenteante de gravilla. A los lejos, se podían contemplar las extensas murallas de la ciudad. El tenue brillo del sol invernal no la ayudaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. Aunque vestía una pesada gabardina negra con botones dorados. En la cintura portaba un bello cinturón de cuero curtido de color marrón. Del cuello le caían dos tiras de hilo grueso que en las puntas se convertían en pompones blancos. Su sombrero del mismo color que la gabardina la refugiaba del azote del viento y para evitar que la despeinara. Toda su ropa, en la parte de adentro estaba abrigada con fina lana blanca.

Las granjas de las afueras de Fiore siempre la alegraban. Eran bulliciosos y estaban aromatizados con el aroma de las frutas de estación, en este caso naranjas y mandarinas. Pero su favorita era la del verano, con jugosos kiwis, dulces melones, fruta de la pasión y por supuesto las mejores uvas de todo el mundo. Pero amaba el invierno, ya que su amado Gray sama se sentía más feliz con las heladas temperaturas.

Un carromato impulsado por dos enormes bueyes la adelanto. Llevaba pescado fresco, carne en salazón y unos barriles de vino especiado. El mercader la saludo amistosamente y la invito a subir. La hechicera lo rechazo, deseaba caminar.

Al llegar a la puerta de Fiore dos guardias se le acercaron. Vestían sendas armaduras de láminas de hierro y lanzas en su mano hábil. Lista y emprendedora se corrió el corte de su vestido negro y mostro su muslo izquierdo. Allí se encontraba el tatuaje con forma de hada del gremio. Los guardias regresaron taciturnos a su puesto.

Las calles eran ruidosas desde muy temprano. Los mercaderes se peleaban a muerte por lograr vender la mayor cantidad de mercancías que podían. Había una gran variedad de productos que se ofrecían, pero eran tantas que no lograba enumerarlas. Varias personas intentaron detenerla para venderle lo que sea, pero a todas las rechazaba. Debía apurarse y llegar al gremio, allí vería a su amado Grey sama y le diría cuanto lo amaba.

_"Eso hará Juvia y luego lo invitara a su habitación. Allí, Grey sama arrojara a Juvia a la cama. —Oh, Grey sama, haga lo que quiera con el cuerpo de Juvia..."_

—¡Oye!—Dijo una voz que la hizo regresar a la realidad—Si, tu, la que sueña despierta. Ven aquí.

La persona que le hablaba era una mercader. Vestía un pesado vestido de seda fría de color verde musgo. Botas altas de cuero y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Sobre la mano diestra se encontraba el tatuaje de un gremio desconocido. En la tienda había extrañas pociones, cataplasmas, bálsamos, esencias, almizcles y perfumes de todas clases, colores y formas.

—Pareces la típica mujer enamorada. Y dime, ¿dónde está la persona por la que deliras?

—Grey sama debe estar en el...

—Que interesante, ¿él te ama?—Dijo interrumpiéndola.

—¡Sí! Solo que Juvia tiene que esforzarse más para...

—Entiendo—Dijo disimulando una sonrisa maliciosa—Mira, no hago esto con cualquier persona que veo.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no, soy una mercader, pero antes una hechicera y siempre me gusta ayudar a una compañera de profesión— Dijo mientras Juvia sintió un escalofrío al saber que era una hechicera sin mostrarle el tatuaje del hada—Te ayudare a conquistar a tu amado, solo vierte el contenido del almizcle en la tina del tal Grey. Cuando él se esté dando un baño, tú debes ingresar desnuda y allí te poseerá instantáneamente. ¡Totalmente garantizado!

_"Juvia verterá el contenido del almizcle en la tina. Luego Grey sama ingresara a darse un baño. Entonces Juvia entrara desnuda y él se acercara con su virilidad y luego..."_

—¡Niña!—Grito la mujer para que Juvia regrese a la realidad—Págame por el almizcle y ve a conquistarlo.

Juvia pago sin dudar la astronómica suma de cinco monedas de oro y se retiró corriendo en dirección al gremio. En la parte más alejada y elevada de la ciudad, en un edificio que necesitaba una reparación urgente, yacio la sede del gremio, Fairy Tail. Juvia dio un portazo y a los gritos hizo notar su presencia.

—¡Gray sama te amo!

No hubo respuesta. Juvia contemplo taciturna el hall del gremio. Allí se veían pocas personas. Natsu y Happy estaban comiendo desaforadamente cerdo asado y pescado respectivamente. Lucy le mostraba los avances de su novela a Levy que leía muy interesada y de vez en cuando le comentaba algún detalle que encontraba. Cana bebía sola cerveza en la barra del bar. Gajeel estaba solo, aburrido y cerca de la chimenea. Juvia se dirigió hacia allá para absorber un poco de calor.

—¿Juvia puede sentarse?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Juvia tomo asiento, ya que esa respuesta es una especie de invitación. Lo conocía bien, ambos compartieron muchas misiones y alguna que otra aventura. Lo contemplo, llevaba el cabello largo, negro y enmarañado de forma salvaje. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero desprendida y sin mangas. Su pecho era abultado, musculoso y con gran cantidad de vello; todo un pecho masculino. Bebía cerveza pura casi al mismo nivel que Cana y aun así parecía bastante sobrio. Sus ojos negros como el abismo del infierno se fijaron en ella.

—¿Que sucede? ¿Te gusto?—Dijo Gajeel y Juvia no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Intento responderle pero el _dragón slayer_ lo hizo antes—Ten cuidado con mi novia, que puede ser más peligrosa de lo que crees— Acto seguido esbozo una media sonrisa socarrona.

—Los ojos y el corazón de Juvia son solo para Gray sama.

—Bueno, pero te aviso que te pierdes de lo bueno por insistir con ese flacucho histérico—Juvia lo fulmino con la mirada, él se la sostuvo con firmeza. Escucharon un poderoso estruendo desde el cielo. El _dragón slayer_ dudo y habrá pensado _"¿No era un día soleado?"_

—Calma Juvia chan.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, era Mirajane. Llevaba un vestido largo sin mangas de color rojo. Su pronunciado escote quedaba a la vista de Juvia, que sin dudas era la culminación de los deseos de todos los hombres y algunas mujeres del reino. El cabello blanco le caía suave, fino, lacio, como si fuera una nevada invernal, pero en ella no era helada, sino cálida. Sus ojos eran alegres y la invitaban a calmarse luego del ataque a su querido Gray sama. Le extendió una taza de cerámica.

—Bebe este té, esta caliente y te ayudara a reponerte del frio.

—Gracias.

Dio un ligero sorbo. Estaba delicioso, de finas hierbas de un reino lejano y endulzado con miel. Lo apuro y se lo termino mientras Mirajane estaba aun ahí. Los ojos de ambas hechiceras se encontraron.

—Creo que Gray se va a una misión mañana a primera hora. A lo mejor está en su casa preparando todo o bien...

Juvia se le acerco en un parpadeo.

—¿No será algo que inventas para alejar a Juvia de Gray sama? Eso es algo que haría una rival del amor.

—No... no estoy interesada en Gray— Respondió Mirajane con rostro sincero.

—Ya te lo dije, nadie quiere al flacuchento histérico—Dijo Gajeel.

Juvia lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada y otro estruendo sonó muy cerca de donde se encontraban.

—Calma Juvia chan, no atentes contra la naturaleza. Deberías ir a ver la casa de Gray antes de que se vaya.

—¡Sí! Juvia ira a visitar a Gray sama.

Salió corriendo olvidándose de todos su compañeros de gremio. Contemplo como el cielo se iba despejando y los tenues rayos de sol volvían a calentar un poco la helada mañana. No era ninguna sorpresa para los ciudadanos de Fiore los cambios bruscos en el clima. Estaban acostumbrados a Juvia y a sus cambios de humor, por lo que las tormentas pasajeras y sorpresivas eran un pequeño precio comparado a que desde que llego la hechicera elemental no tenían más problemas de inundación o de sequía.

Doblo por un hermoso bulevar con árboles frutales. El perfume era embriagador. Luego atravesó un callejón de mala muerte, donde el peligro acechaba, pero como es una hechicera nadie la molestaba. Finalmente un pequeño mercado de pulgas que abastecía esta escasa zona. Finalmente, detrás de una bella fuente municipal de la cual un niño retiraba agua en un cuenco, se encuentra el hogar de Gray sama.

La vivienda se ubicaba en una zona tranquila, alejada de las bulliciosas calles y avenidas del centro de Fiore. A simple vista se nota que Gray sama busca aislarse. Es un solitario, pero no implica ser una persona sin afectos. La vivienda en sí, se encontraba en un tercer piso, era de madera de pino barnizada y contaba con dos ventanas, una daba al living y la otra a su habitación.

Utilizando la magia elemental de agua se impulsó y dio un gran salto. Se sujetó de una baranda que sobresalía y observo la primer ventana. El comedor estaba impecable, una mesa de pino barnizado y cuatro sillas eran el comienzo de una rustica y sencilla decoración. También había un sillón de un cuerpo de pluma de ganso y una vieja biblioteca que contenía algunos tomos de magia de creación hielo, de la historia de Zeref y algunos apuntes sobre Acnologia. Luego se dirigió con sumo cuidado hacia la otra ventana. Allí la madera se encontraba más gastada por todas las veces en que Juvia iba a observar a Gray sama dormir. La habitación se la sabia de memoria. Un escritorio de pino gastado donde separaba siempre notas apuntes sobre los avances en sus distintas búsquedas. Al costado un ropero herrumbrado con las escasas prendas que le pertenecen a Gray sama. Un morral de viaje de cuero, descansa en el suelo y el cual contiene todo lo necesario para sobrevivir a cualquier aventura en la intemperie. Finalmente en una cama de fina madera de roble descansa un colchón de agua, que vibra suavemente con cada movimiento. Allí los más oscuros deseos se hacen realidad.

_"Juvia y Gray sama besándose apasionadamente. Él le quita la ropa a Juvia, enseñando sus pronunciadas curvas femeninas. Gray sama encuentra listo, con su cuerpo marcado por el entrenamiento y con su pene erecto, húmedo y listo para dar el placer tan anhelado. Juvia lo toma con ambas manos y lo acerca hacia su humedad."_

—¡Mami! ¡¿Que hace esa chica ahí arriba?!

Juvia regreso a la realidad, ruborizada y escandalizada.

—No la mires, debe estar loca o algo por el estilo—Dijo la madre y se fueron tan rápido como llegaron.

Juvia decidió no perder más tiempo. Utilizo su magia elemental de agua y con un ligero chorro de agua forzó los pestillos. Levanto la ventana e ingreso a la habitación de Gray sama. Se tentó de revisar y oler la ropa de su amado, pero aún le quedaba un cuarto que revisar. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, deseosa de que estuviera allí, pero no había nadie. Era el baño, con su retrete personal, un bidet, un lavabo y una brillante tina de latón. Se acercó y supo inmediatamente que aún no fue utilizada.

_"El almizcle"_ Recordó.

Busco a toda prisa en los bolsillos de su pesada gabardina negra, sintió el frio vidrio sobre sus dedos y alzo el almizcle. Era una botellita de color caramelo, dentro había un ligero líquido. Lo destapo y utilizo la magia elemental de agua. El contenido quedo flotando frente a sus ojos azules. El almizcle era verde y olía a pino, de consistencia acuosa y ligeramente extraño. Se lo vendieron como un elixir mágico. Quizás lo era y gastaría lo que no tenía por conseguir la atención de su querido Gray sama. Finalmente uso sus poderes para introducirlo en la canilla.

_"Cuando Gray Sama abra la llave del agua lo primero que caerá es el almizcle, diluyéndose en el agua y logrando el efecto tan deseado. Luego entraría Juvia, desnuda y le haría sentir su humedad a su amado. Gray sama la corresponderá y la penetrara con fuerza viril. —Gray sama, hazlo más fuerte, aunque me lastimes hazlo con todas tu fuerzas"_

Juvia miro en todas direcciones, se había quedado a oscuras. Se acercó a la ventana y corroboro que era de noche. Salió a la calle desde la ventana y camino de regreso al gremio. Por desgracia no había regresado Gray sama. A lo mejor fue con Natsu a algún lugar o con Erza, su rival del amor. Apuro el paso. La noche estaba helada y las calles oscuras, apenas iluminadas por lámparas de aceite de ballena o por simples velas.

Llego nuevamente al gremio, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, ya que por la ventana estaba iluminado de forma muy tenue. La única persona que se encontraba en el hall era Cana. Dormía con el rostro sobre la barra del bar y un ejército de jarras de cerveza la rodeaba. Por fortuna para ella alguien se apiado y la tapo con una pesada frazada de tela de oveja de color negra. Juvia decidió no molestar y continúo escaleras arriba. Iría hacia su habitación a descansar, intentaría encontrar a Gray sama a primera hora para poder comentarle cuanto lo amaba.

Al doblar en el pasillo hacia su habitación capto un leve aroma a frutos rojos. _"Es el perfume de Gray sama"_ Recordó. Se guio por su olfato y llego a la habitación del líder del gremio. Dio un portazo.

—¡Hola Gray sama!

Lo que Juvia vio la dejo sin aliento. Gray sama se encontraba desnudo y arrodillado en el suelo. Su cuerpo se encontraba empapado de sangre fresca y salada. Sobre su mano hábil una gran esquirla de hielo con la punta ensangrentada. Jadeaba intento recuperar un poco del aire perdido. Su cabello sucio y enmarañado le caía sobre el rostro ocultándoselo. En el suelo, acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre yacía Makarov. Luchaba desesperado contra el dios de la muerte, pero era en vano. Tenía tres graves heridas de las cuales brotaba una cantidad abismal de sangre. La primera que vio era sobre su ojo izquierdo, dejando tuerto. Otra sobre el corazón, de la cual brotaba la mayor cantidad de líquido vital. La ultima sobre el estómago y el maestro intentaba en vano sostener sus tripas. Makarov la vio con un último destello de conciencia y con un resoplido de fuerza que saco de lo más profundo de su ser dijo.

—Ju... Ju... Ju... Ju... via...—El maestro tomo aire con fuerza—A... A... A... A... yu... yu...

Finalmente murió, con un rostro desesperado y aterrorizado.

N/A: Bueno este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo difruten tanto como yo difrute ecribiendolo. Criticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos. Muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

La sangre dejo de bombear. El jadeo de su amado se ha detenido. Una leve brisa se introdujo, llevando consigo el aroma salado de la fatalidad. A la luz fantasmal de una vela, Juvia se debatía entre lo sucedido.

"Gray sama no ha podido hacerlo" Pensó desesperada. "El maestro era… era… como un padre. Jamás podría haberle hecho daño, él lo había salvado de un destino mucho más cruel, viviendo en las calles, asesinando en busca de venganza o lo peor de todo, siguiendo una búsqueda inútil como Deliora" Sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

—Juvia…—Dijo Gray sama con un hilo de voz.

La hechicera alzo la vista desde donde se encontraba el cadáver de Makarov. Se encontró con los ojos marrones de Gray sama. La miraba fijamente con un destello desesperado muy dentro de su iris. La esquirla de hielo con la punta ensangrentada crujió y se despegó de su mano comenzando a derretirse en el frio suelo. Intento hablar, pero no le salía ningún sonido. Gray sama se frustro, apareció una mueca de resignación y bajo la vista.

—Ayúdame por favor.

—Gray sama, ¿Qué sucedió?—pregunto Juvia desesperada.

—Tienes que creerme Juvia… yo no quería que esto sucediera… no me quedo otra opción… Por favor ayúdame.

Juvia dudo, pero debía de creer en Gray sama, eso era lo sensato. Unos pasos se oyeron a los lejos y no pudo evitar un largo escalofrío.

—Alguien viene

Natsu ingreso en la habitación. Juvia se alejó asustada unos pasos del Dragón Slayer.

—¿¡Que sucedió acá!?—Pregunto desesperado Natsu

—Un demonio ingreso y poseyó al maestro, intente convencerlo pero me ataco y no tuve más opción que defenderme.

Natsu olfateo el aire con sumo cuidado. Luego los miro a ambos y dijo.

—Dime una cosa, solo huelo vuestro aroma, no hay rastro de nada más. Además esa esquirla de hielo a medio derretir encaja perfectamente con las heridas. ¿Qué haces acá Juvia? Tu aroma es débil.

Ante la acusación se le cerró la garganta a Juvia. No le era posible responder nada a Natsu y tampoco sabría qué decir. Gray se incorporó con lentitud. La sangre fresca le corría por su pecho fornido. La hechicera volvió a alejarse unos pasos, siempre adentrándose más en la habitación.

—Solo me defendí, yo amo al maestro, no quería que esto sucediera—Dijo Gray

—Vas a responderme todo lo que quiero o vengare al maestro ajusticiándote en este instante.

—El maestro… el maestro Makarov era un sirviente de Zeref—Natsu se quedó atónito—Es verdad, lo descubrí e intento atacarme.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Intento que me uniera al gremio oscuro. Cuando me negué y lo acuse de que lo entregaría a las autoridades me ataco y por eso me defendí. Por desgracia falleció.

Una risa maliciosa se escuchó desde el pasillo.

—Ya no actúes mas Natsu, no es necesario.

Evergreen ingreso en la habitación del maestro de Fairy Tail. Llevaba un vestido al cuerpo de color verde, corto por los muslos y con un escote provocador. En su rostro se dibujaba la maldad en su estado más puro. Sus horribles lentes ampliaban esos bellos ojos del color del musgo. El cabello castaño le ondulaba con la escasa brisa que ingresaba por algún agujero de la ventana. En su mano había finas hierbas trituradas que iban cayendo al suelo con cada paso, dejando una leve estela de polvo en el aire. La extendió y se encontraba completamente teñida de rojizo. Llevo su palma hacia los finos labios pintados con labial verde. Soplo y el polvo cubrió en un instante toda la habitación.

Juvia y Gray se cubrieron instintivamente la nariz con su ropa.

—No lo aspires Juvia, de seguro es alguna especie de veneno.

—Lo es y no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Gray utilizo la magia de creación. Pequeñas esquirlas volaron en dirección a sus atacantes. Impactaron de lleno en el pecho de Evergreen. No hubo ningún daño, el hielo se quebró como si fuera de cristal y se derritió en el suelo. El hechicero intento crear otro conjuro, pero cayo rendido, como si hubiera sido asesinado.

—¡Gray sama!

—¿Vas a intentar algo Juvia?—Pregunto Evergreen.

Juvia pensó y no supo que hacer. Sabía que debía rescatar a Gray sama, pero ese polvo invadía todo el ambiente y desconocía sus propiedades. Atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas parecía la única salida. Vencer en combate a Natsu seria todo un logro, pero pelear con dos personas a la vez y salir victoriosa sería realmente meritorio.

"—Tampoco sabes cuanta gente del gremio es seguidora de Zeref." Dijo tranquilamente una gélida, calmada, severa y extraña voz femenina dentro de su cabeza.

—Vaya, te has sobresaltado ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no hay escapatoria?

—¿Por qué hacen esto?—Pregunto Juvia, sabiendo que debía hacer, aparte de ganar algo de tiempo.

Evergreen se llevó el dedo índice a la punta de sus labios de forma pensativa. Juvia concentro su magia elemental de agua.

—Te contare, total no hay forma de que escapes con vida de todo esto. Nuestro maestro, no ese frio cadáver inútil de ahí—Dijo Evergreen señalando a Makarov—Utilizamos a Fairy Tail como fachada para nuestros planes. El gremio era ideal, ya que nadie sospecharía de nuestra gran fama y por sobre todas las cosas, de todas las veces que hemos salvado al mundo. Así que comenzamos la resurrección de nuestro Dios y salvador Zeref. Él no es malvado y no te olvides querida que tanto el bien como el mal son solo puntos de vista. Cuando finalmente logremos invocarlo, será una tarea titánica protegerlo y ocultarlo hasta que su poder sea el suficiente para lograr el cambio mundial, detener los portales interdimensionales y destruir esos planos que nos invaden. Nada nos detendrá hasta que el nuevo orden sea establecido a sangre y luego podremos disfrutar de una autentica paz. Sin guerras, sin dimensiones agresivas, sin caos, todo será armonía. ¿Acaso el sacrificio de unos cuantos millones de seres importa más que el beneplácito de un mundo entero? Todos los presentes sabemos cuál es la respuesta y aunque sea una misión incomprendida, su recompensa es la única que importa. Por eso ¡Te amamos Zeref!

Juvia no logro responder. Le costaba respirar, su visión se nublaba y de a momentos solo veía dos bultos frente a ella. Estaba empapada en sudor, le caía de chorros por el rostro, la espalda y el pecho. Trastabillo y por fortuna logro mantenerse de pie. Su magia seguía fluyendo en todas las direcciones que le era posible. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder mantener el hechizo activo, o si el hechizo estaba funcionando como ella lo deseaba o bien si lograría estar consciente los próximos segundos.

—Veo que el veneno te ha hecho efecto muy rápido. Quizás como tu cuerpo es de agua, eso ayudo a que se disuelva mucho más rápido.

—¿Cuántos son… los… traidores?—Dijo Juvia casi sin aliento.

—¿Traidores? ¡No, salvadores!—Grito Evergreen. Natsu la miraba taciturno—Nosotros dos y también esta…

Una gran explosión la interrumpió. Se oyó desde el primer piso. Pronto le siguieron corridas por doquier. Mas explosiones menores, unos extraños haces de luz que iluminaban la helada noche. El griterío broto por todos los rincones. Es un combate masivo Pensó Juvia con suma dificultad. La vista se le volvió a nublar con mayor severidad y algunas penumbras invadieron su rango de visión. Un bulto irreconocible se acercó a la puerta.

—¡Eres una estúpida!—Grito una extraña voz femenina—¡Por tu estúpido ego nos han descubierto!

—Pero yo… ¡Es imposible!—Quiso defenderse Evergreen.

—Claro que no, toda tu conversación se escuchó por cañerías, canillas, retretes y cualquier lugar donde hubiera agua. Te han engañado inútil, debería asesinarte y dejarte aquí con Makarov. ¡Ahora gánate tu perdón y sofoquen este problema de forma inmediata!—Natsu y Evergreen se dirigieron hacia la puerta—Si es necesario asesinen a los que no quieran rendirse.

—Si ama—Dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo.

El bulto se colocó muy cerca de Juvia. Pudo olerla, apestaba a muerte y sangre.

—¡Eres una hija de puta!

Juvia cayó al suelo envuelta en las heladas penumbras.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

Los espeluznantes sonidos de la batalla le llegaron a Juvia a pesar de estar inconsciente. Una explosión que sonó tan cercana debió de haberle lastimado o al menos sentir una ligera onda de choque, pero nada de eso sucedió, el hecho ocurrió pero nada más para ella. Las luces psicodélicas se sucedieron con un brillo fantasmagórico, generando una especie de vórtice en la espesa penumbra. Pero lo que quedó grabado con sello llameante en su mente eran los gritos. Estos estaban cargados con el odio reciente hacia sus nuevos enemigos, esperanza en los repentinos aliados y la desesperación de la muerte; que habitaba en los rincones más oscuros de un gremio condenado por la traición de unos malditos fanáticos.

—¡Cuidado Biska!—Oyó decir a alguien, que probablemente era Alzack. Una explosión surgió luego del grito y los llantos se renovaron junto a los insultos y maldiciones.

—¡A Laxus! Concéntrense en dejarlo fuera de combate.

—Tus viejas llamas tienen un sabor extraño Macao. Ahora que he comido estoy encendido.

Más explosiones rojas y respuestas verdosas. Recordaba vagamente que Natsu y Evergreen eran miembros del gremio oscuro. Pero debían ser unos cuantos más, ya que no podrían combatir contra tantos siendo tan pocos. Aunque la convicción y el fanatismo serviría para hacerlos más fuertes, todas las personas tienen algún límite con el mana y cuando este se agota, solo llega la inconciencia y hasta en algunos casos la muerte.

—¡Rápido que Biska escapó, nos atacara a gran distancia!

—Luego la rodearemos, ahora enfoquémonos en Elfman que ya casi cae rendido.

—¡Lucy! ¡Noooooooo…!—El sonido se perdió a lo lejos en su mente.

—¡Allá! ¡Es Cana, cuidado con su poderoso ataque!

La explosión fue tan poderosa que creyó que se le reventaron los tímpanos. Luego vino un silencio atroz de ultratumba. Todo el escandalo se redujo a un simple y leve silbido, casi inaudible. Juvia sintió por primera vez latir su corazón y aunque no supo si realmente era el musculo de la vida el que lo realizaba, la nueva sensación fue muy agradable. Luego, un horrible recuerdo le cayó como un trueno asesino. Se sintió odiada por no haberlo tenido en cuenta mucho antes. "¿Gray sama estará vivo?" Pensó Juvia y más que una idea en su mente es el deseo el que la invadió "Si Gray sama esta muerto, entonces Juvia… Juvia no tendrá por qué vivir…" Ahí se detuvo en silencio.

Una nueva sensación le recorrió el cuerpo. Provenía desde lo más alto de su ser. Era algo similar al cansancio o cuando una extremidad se queda dormida y una serie de pinchazos chiquitos y leves la invadían constantemente. Juvia intento algo para calmar la sensación, no supo que fue lo que hizo ni si tampoco hizo algo concretamente, solo sintió que la sensación se intensifico hasta que se convirtió en una molestia. Puso algo más de empeño en el lugar afectado y un leve tintineo metálico la regreso a la realidad.

Se encontraba encadenada en las muñecas, con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo todo su cuerpo. Las piernas le caían inertes, como si fueran soldados rendidos y sin espíritu de lucha. Estaba desnuda, con el cuerpo mal herido por lo que había sido la batalla. Sobre su estómago una larga y extensa quemadura, liberaba un poco de sangre por algún zona más magullada. Se asustó. No pudo evitar sentirse aterrada por el hecho de que pudo morir en su estado de inconciencia.

Miro en derredor, había muchas cadenas vacías. A su izquierda se encontraba Freed, también desnudo y despojado de su antigua gloria. Se encontraba inerte, su pecho casi destruido por los golpes, ensangrentado y cortado por doquier. Los dos brazos presentaban fracturas expuestas. Había perdido una pierna, desde la cual caia un leve goteo que formo un considerable charco de sangre. Su cabello había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una terrible quemadura. El rostro era la zona menos castigada y por eso logro reconocerlo. Olía a muerte… y Juvia tuvo que contenerse para no devolver el contenido de su estómago. Aparto la vista en la otra dirección y vio a otro cuerpo encadenado de la misma forma. No pudo reconocerlo, ni siquiera pudo saber el sexo de la persona, ya que la oscuridad era tal que apenas podía visualizar algo. Delante de ella había barrotes de hierro con extrañas runas incrustadas. Más allá solo se veía la eterna negritud de lo desconocido.

—¿Freed?—Pregunto Juvia con un escaso silbido de aire—¿Estas despierto?—No hubo respuesta, solo el pecho del hombre que apenas se movia por la escasa respiración.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—Dijo una voz ronca y destruida.

No supo si responderle, quizás era alguien del gremio oscuro. A lo mejor estaban esperándolos en la cárcel para saber más sobre los que no estaban en el gremio en el momento en que se descubrió la farsa. "Un espía encadenado, que astuta que es Juvia…" Pensó de forma sarcástica.

—Juvia, ¿Quién por ahí?

—¿Juvia? Qué alivio, soy tu amiga, Cana.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Estaba durmiendo a causa de una de mis borracheras, entonces Natsu ingreso en mi habitación y tuve que…—La voz se detuvo y comenzó a sollozar—Asesinarlo. Luego escuché la batalla y me uní a mis compañeros. Vi como Erza decapitó a Lucy—Las lágrimas le caían con fuerza— y Lisanna me asfixio hasta que quede inconsciente. Fue horrible Juvia. Nunca tuve esa sensación. Todas las personas que había considerado compañeros, amigos y hasta amantes estábamos combatiendo hasta el exterminio.

—¿Quiénes eran los traidores?

—No lo sé, fue todo tan confuso que no quiero recordarlo, aunque cuando cierro los ojos las voces y el hedor a muerte me regresan con gran intensidad—Cana dio un largo suspiro inundado por sus pesadas lagrimas—Natsu y Erza seguro… Macao, el viejo quemo a Wakaba hasta convertirlo en cenizas… La maldita gata de Lisanna y… no recuerdo a nadie más.

—Evergreen también—Dijo Juvia.

—Vaya, al final esa vieja mal cogida hizo algo. Bueno, no me sorprende, siempre fue media forrita.

Esta fue la primera vez en un buen tiempo que Juvia se sintió mucho mejor consigo misma. Por eso era su buena amiga, si hasta en las peores situaciones la alegraba. En cierto punto había veces en las cuales se sentía atraída hacia ella. No era que deseaba ser infiel a Gray sama, pero Cana tenía un aura que nadie podría apaciguar.

—¿Cana?

—¿Si?

—¿Sabes algo de Gray sama?

—Ya se me hacía extraño que no me preguntaras nada sobre él. Por desgracia no lo he visto… pero eso puede ser algo bueno.

—Sí, estábamos en el piso de arriba. Natsu y Evergreen nos atacaron. Luego Juvia despertó en esta cárcel. Ya no sé qué podemos hacer.

—Calma amiga, ya inventaremos algo.

La puerta se abrió, de la oscuridad emergieron tres personas. Erza vestía para el combate, Evergreen estaba detrás suyo con el rostro inundado de odio y Lisanna taciturna intentaba apartar la vista. Las tres vestían sendas túnicas negras y portaban el tatuaje del gremio oscuro. Evergreen se acercó hacia Cana sin vacilación. Se agacho y tomo el rostro de Cana entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué has dicho sobre mí?—Amenazo Evergreen.

—Que eres una vieja mal cogida, traidora hija de…

El puño de Evergreen se estrelló en el rostro de Cana. Los huesos de la nariz crujieron con fuerza al desgarrarse. La sangre broto con gran caudal. Juvia grito aterrada y les insto a detenerse. Nadie le hizo caso.

—Eres una asesina Erza, ¿Cómo pudiste decapitar a tu amiga cuando suplicaba por su vida?

—Eso no importa, lo único que se necesita es la resurrección de nuestro señor Zeref—Dijo Erza y luego le clavo su espada en la pierna a Cana, enterrándola cada centímetro a medida que las suplicas de su víctima se incrementaban. Finalmente Cana cayo inconsciente por el terrible trato recibido—Bueno, terminemos con esto, tomen a Freed, hay que sacrificarlo antes de que se muera el muy inútil.

—¡¿Sacrificarlo?!—Se les escapo a Juvia.

Erza se acercó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Juvia. Pudo contemplar las heridas que había recibido. Su otrora rostro hermoso fue convertido en una masa gigante de magulladuras, cortes, cicatrices nuevas y el ojo izquierdo se encontraba cocido por una tremenda herida de origen mágico. Su cabello ya no era rojo furioso, ni tampoco caía lacio, ahora se encontraba pegoteado por la sangre y la mugre de sus enemigos. Una oreja ya no existía, sin mencionar las extensas abolladuras en su armadura de batalla. Antes, pudo notar como cojeaba en una de sus piernas.

—Hubieras sido una gran incorporación para nuestro grupo divino, ahora solo eres un enemigo más y te aplastaremos. ¡Llévenla!—Evergreen y Lisanna obedecieron.

Los arrastraron por la cárcel y salieron a una especia de caverna. Anduvieron rápido y tendido sobre el agrietado suelo de roca volcánica. El aire era espeso, caliente y apestaba a sal e inmundicia. Nadie hablaba, tampoco era que hubiera algo que comentar, pero el silencio solo significaba una cosa, la muerte. Juvia intento memorizar el camino, pero luego de varios giros, bifurcaciones y de varios senderos interminables; creyó que la estaban mareando apropósito y desistió con su intento.

—Finalmente—Susurro Lisanna.

A lo lejos un pequeño fulgor rojizo iluminaba tenuemente la entrada. Lo cruzaron luego de dar un buen trecho. Juvia no dio cabida a lo que sus ojos veían. Era un extenso salón iluminado por muchas antorchas generando un aire caluroso y dándole un mayor tono lúgubre. Sobre el suelo una extensa estrella de cinco puntas, con extensas runas desconocidas grabadas en los anchos espacios que había entre las uniones. Estaba pintado con sangre, sal y velas negras por toda su extensión. Un potro se elevaba majestuoso en el centro. Estaba hecho de fina porcelana blanca que se encontraba teñida de rojo y negro por la sangre de los estuvieron allí. Había una canaleta que caía hacia el centro de la estrella maldita, pero lo que estaba allí prácticamente la devastó, la persona que se encontraba estacado, empapado con la sangre de las victimas era su amado Gray sama.


	4. Una noche unica

**Capitulo 4:**

Freed desconocía lo que sería de su destino, el buen hombre seguía inconsciente. Lo arrastraba Evergreen por todo el santuario oscuro hasta dejarlo en el potro. Aseguraron la cabeza y brazos para que no pudiera escapar, en caso de que lo deseara. La hechicera tomo una kris ceremonial manchada con la sangre de tantos otros. La alzo amenazante y se quedo petrificada, esperando algo.

—¡Detente!—Gritó Juvia desesperada.

—Silencio y observa—Respondió Erza de forma cortante—¡Hazlo!

La daga se introdujo con extrema facilidad en el cuello de Freed y lo degolló como si fuera un simple cerdo. La sangre caliente broto a borbotones y caía raudamente por la extensa canaleta. A medida que iba avanzando las runas se iban encendiendo con un fulgor enceguecedor. Juvia tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para poder observar lo que estaba sucediendo. La sangre se iba acercando a Gray sama, quiso hacer algo para evitarlo pero estaba muy débil, apenas tenía mana para estar despierta. Las velas negras se quedaron estáticas y dejaron de derretirse. La sal se convirtió en una masa uniforme que empezaba a reptar por las líneas de la estrella. El fuego de las antorchas se tiño de un horrible color azul negruzco, opacando la luz que emitían y convirtiéndolas en portadoras de la oscuridad del gran demonio. La primera gota llego al borde de la canaleta y con gran pesadez se extendió por el borde hasta ser un pequeño hilillo espeso y rojo. Finalmente cayó sobre el pecho de Gray sama. La habitación se ilumino con tanta intensidad que Juvia no pudo ver más nada. Solo oyó los gritos de dolor de su amado y el silencio sepulcral de sus captoras. La hechicera elemental intento decir algo, pero las palabras no acudían a su aguda lengua. Finalmente sucumbo a la locura y quedo inconsciente.

Unos golpecitos la reanimaron. Juvia observo el lugar. Era la misma cárcel de antes, seguía encadenada y desnuda. La vergüenza la recorrió cuando vio quien la había despertado, era Gray sama. Se encontraba desnudo y enchastrado en sangre vieja. La observo a los ojos y se le lleno el corazón de esperanza.

—Juvia, vamos a escapar, te necesito

Juvia afirmo con el rostro y se removió de las cadenas. Gray utilizo su magia de hielo y las esquirlas fueron ganando espacio dentro de la porosidad del metal. Juvia observo al costado y no pudo ver a Cana, había desaparecido. En su lugar quedaba un manchón de sangre seca. El hielo logro su cometido y con un suave "Crack" quebró al hierro viejo. La hechicera se sintió agradecida de poder moverse con libertad.

—¿Has visto a Cana?

—Ha sido sacrificada—Dijo Gray.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un escaso momento. Luego Gray la tomo del brazo, oculto las runas de los barrotes con un poco de hielo y salieron corriendo hacia la negritud del camino. A los pocos pasos se desorientaron. El lugar era una especie de cueva profunda con grandes ramificaciones. Ambos estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, pero al cabo de un largo rato sus ojos se acostumbraron y lograron observar el piso y unos pasos hacia delante. Tomaron dos bifurcaciones y ya no supieron si estaban yendo hacia la salida o dando vueltas a la redonda.

—Estamos perdidos—Dijo Gray.

—¿Qué haremos Gray sama? Si ellos nos atrapan…

Gray la tomo en sus brazos. El corazón de Juvia comenzó a galopar con fiereza. El la observo con sus expresivos ojos marrones. Le corrió el cabello para poder contemplarla mejor. Su amado estaba hermoso, incluso con todo lo sucedido, ensangrentado y sucio, aun así era lo más bello que podía tener frente a ella. Gray hundió sus labios y se besaron en lo más oscuro de la cueva. Juvia no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, al fin, su amado Gray sama la estaba correspondiendo. Ella lo tomo con fiereza y se lo acerco más. Introdujo la lengua buscando la mejor manera para que ambas puedan dar la danza apasionada del amor. Ambos se separaron.

—Gray sama…

—Es mejor que continuemos Juvia. Sígueme por favor.

—Hasta el final.

Retomaron la marcha por la izquierda en la bifurcación. Sus pies descalzaron resonaban en el helado suelo rocoso. Juvia aspiro, intento tomar algún aroma, pero solo distinguió el olor a humedad. La oscuridad se hizo más notoria e ingresaron en una extensa zona. No podían encontrar las paredes, lo que le genero un helado escalofrió. Gray se detuvo, se sentó y golpeo el suelo con furia.

—Esta maldita cueva es enorme.

—Gray sama… Juvia tiene una idea—Gray volteo la cabeza—Creo… creo que puedo utilizar la magia elemental para intentar encontrar tierra mojada o al menos su humedad.

—¿Enserio?

—Juvia lo intentara.

Se acostó sobre el suelo. Estaba helado y el cuerpo le tembló. Pero no se incorporo. Apoyo una oreja sobre la roca helada y concentro su mana. No estaba segura de que debía hacer, pero dejo que la esencia mágica fluyera por los distintos caminos. Escucho el ruido de un lago olvidado en el centro de la caverna. El goteo incesante que caía del techo. El dulzor de una cascada tan lejos que no pudo ubicarla en su mente. Esto la desanimo y eso siempre la hacía más fuerte. Aumento el flujo del mana. El sudor comenzó a caerle desde la cabeza y sentía como su cuerpo se estaba transformando en agua. No deseaba hacer eso, pero debía ser un efecto secundario de su hechizo de búsqueda improvisado. Cuando perdió todas las esperanzas, le llego el aroma de la tierra mojada. Ese tufo que solo emergía luego de una tormenta en un vasto campo. En su mente pudo vislumbrar un vasto valle con arbusto, arboles y hasta un rio a pocos kilómetros. Respiro profunda y supo cual era el camino. Se incorporo.

—Gray sama, agárrese de Juvia, ella lo salvara.

La hechicera tomo la iniciativa y corrió con toda sus fuerzas. Al principio temió golpearse con algo. Pero eso no sucedió, estaba convencida y cuando eso sucedía no la podía detener nadie. A los pocos minutos observo a lo lejos un exiguo fulgor dorado. "La salida" Pensó. A medida que avanzaba la luz inundaba la entrada y podía ver como el polvo flotaba en el aire. Dio un largo salto y salió.

La luz solar le lastimo los ojos y tuvo que cubrirse con el brazo. No podía observar nada, pero el aire ya no estaba viciado, olía a _tierra mojada_. Tanteo con su mano y encontró el frio cuerpo de Gray sama. Poco a poco la vista se le fue acostumbrando. Se encontraba en un extenso bosque disperso. Los arboles eran pinos viejos y enormes, con gruesa corteza y las hojas mas puntiagudas que jamás haya visto. El arbusto le hacía cosquillas en los dedos del pie. Había unos escasos arbustos de forraje. A lo lejos se oía el avance de un rio.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto Gray.

—No estoy segura, sé que es el bosque próximo a Fiore, pero esta parte nunca la vi.

—Debemos de movernos, aquí nos pueden encontrar con facilidad.

Se movieron a toda prisa sin ninguna dirección aparente. Juvia sabia que a la luz del sol podían encontrarlos con mayor facilidad. El escape fue relativamente sencillo, no combatieron con nadie, ni tampoco parecía que los estuvieran buscando. Es una suerte, ya que les da más tiempo para poder tomar distancia de sus captores. La hechicera olfateo el aire. Encontró la dirección del rio y lo empujo a Gray para que avanzara con ella. Necesitaba llegar a esa fuente de agua, estaba sedienta.

Recogieron frutas de todos los arboles. El lugar era un manantial de recursos para personas hambrientas. Aunque Juvia mataría por comer un poco de carne asada.

Era un pequeño riachuelo de agua fresca y poco profundo. Algunos peces nadaban de forma aleatoria, buscando el alimento junto al barro. Gray miro con desconfianza, se oculto detrás de unos arbustos altos y observo. Juvia era incluso más cauta, estaba utilizando su mana para descubrir extrañas vibraciones en el agua. Luego de un momento se dio cuenta que lo único que se encontraba próximo a ellos eran los distintos animales, que estaban aterrados por la presencia de los dos humanos que apestaban a sangre y muerte.

—Parece seguro…—Comenzó Juvia.

Gray salto al agua. Fue algo estúpido, ya que era tan poco profundo que sus piernas rebotaron en el fondo y cayó de bruces. Juvia rio alegre y se enamoro aun mas. Su querido Gray sama podía ser un gran animador.

—Ven Juvia, nos daremos un rápido baño y continuaremos, no tolero mas estar apestando.

Juvia, a pesar de que se encontraban desnudos desde la cueva, sintió por primera vez vergüenza. No supo por que le estaba sucediendo. Primero lo asocio a que ahora se encontraban en un entorno más iluminado y las imperfecciones de su cuerpo estaban a la vista. Pero dentro de ella sabía que no era eso. Su mente se estaba relajando y toda la tensión de estar al borde de la muerte dejo paso a nuevos pensamientos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dedico a contemplar el cuerpo de Gray sama. Estaba sentado sobre el pequeño riachuelo. El agua corría helada por su cuerpo, pero este no se inmutaba. Su piel era lisa, con las extensas venas de su cuerpo marcadas en las zonas donde más entrenamiento había recibido. Sus brazos musculosos servían como una fuente y poder recoger toda el agua que pudiese, así lograba una mayor limpieza. El pecho torneado comenzó a quedar al descubierto nuevamente y su pezón rosa la hizo sonrojar a Juvia. Pero eso no era nada, cada vez que bajaba su vista hacia la parte noble de Gray sama, que se encontraba oculta por el agua, en su cuerpo sentía una explosión de libido.

"Eres tan viril Gray sama" Pensó a toda prisa.

—Ven, date un baño rápido y larguémonos. Yo iré a vigilar—Dijo Gray sama.

Gray se perdió por el bosque sin rumbo alguno. A los pocos segundos Juvia no pudo saber por dónde se encontraba, era tan sigiloso. Eso la hizo sentir sola y no pudo esquivar los sucesos oscuros que tuvo que padecer en la noche anterior.

"Lucy… decapitada. Su mejor amiga Cana perdida o eso era lo mejor que se podía creer. Freed sacrificado como un cerdo en un extraño altar". De pronto en la mente de Juvia ocurrió algo extraño. "¿Gray sama es malvado?" No deseaba pensarlo, pero sabía que podía ocurrir. Que otra explicación podía haber para que pudieran haber escapado de semejante lugar y sin siquiera ser oídos. "Pero… Gray sama es bueno… el no podría hacer eso… además estaba… estacado al templo de la oscuridad."

"¿Qué debo hacer?" Pensó con los ojos brillosos.

—Ten—Dijo una voz—Vístete con esto.

Una prenda de algodón cayó cerca de donde se encontraba la hechicera elemental. Juvia se incorporo y fue a inspeccionar lo que le había traído Gray sama. Era un sencillo vestido de color blanco. Largo hasta las rodillas y sin mangas. Era algo para ser utilizado en el verano, una estación que parecía tan lejana. Se vistió a toda prisa, ocultando su desnudez, pero la ropa mostraba transparencias en las zonas más apretadas, su busto y sus caderas. Pero al menos se sintió más cómoda. Gray también había ocultado su desnudez. Tenía un pantalón y por el extraño bulto que observo Juvia, supo que no había ropa interior. Para desnudarse más rápido, pensó con una sonrisa taimada. Debajo del brazo del hechicero de hielo había algunas ropas de cama pesada.

—¿Donde encontraste eso Gray sama?

—A unos doscientos metros hay una granja habitada, será mejor que la rodeemos y encontremos un refugio para quedarnos toda la noche. Si continuamos así, pronto te congelaras y caerás enferma.

Avanzaron por el bosque, adentrándose más y más en la densa arboleda. Pronto les costó caminar y tuvieron que ayudarse con sus mano para poder sortear los distintos obstáculos naturales que se les presentaba. En una zona particularmente oscura, avistaron una pequeña manada de lobos. Algo que en una situación normal podía ser peligroso. Pero los animales olfatearon el aire y decidieron dejarlos en paz, era obvio que estaban buscando presas más sencillas de cazar. En unos pocos minutos el bosque se oscureció y toda la luz dejo de existir.

—Parece que el sol se ha ocultado.

—Ya anocheció, lo mejor será ver que encontramos o acurrucarnos juntos para no congelarnos.

Oyeron la extraña cacofonía del bosque nocturno. Un búho sonaba amenazador desde la copa de un árbol tan alto, que no lograban verlo. Los insectos rezumbaban en los oídos de ambos, haciéndolos perder la paciencia ante semejante acoso. El viento sureño golpeaba con fuerza las zonas descubiertas de sus cuerpos, pero este llevaba algo más siniestro. Era la melodía de unos seres que estaban acechando a una presa y en este caso, ellos eran la presa.

Gray parecía tranquilo y eso la ayudaba a Juvia, no deseaba sonar como una cobarde, pero se encontraba un poco asustada. El hechicero de hielo juntó sus manos y creó una esquirla de hielo hueca. La activo soplándola con su mana e ilumino tenuemente el lugar. Las sombras danzantes eran aun peor que la oscuridad. En ella se dibujaban las peores criaturas que una persona pudiera imaginar. Juvia se pego al brazo de Gray y este la abrazo con fuerza.

—No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré—Ella se sintió feliz por la entereza de su amado—¡Andando!

Cuando el bosque parecía cada vez más espeso, ocurrió algo completamente extraño. Salieron a un pequeño valle. Estaba rodeado por los arboles del bosque y por sospechoso que pareciera, allí había una cabaña abandonada. Gray se acerco en silencio y le indico que lo siguiera. Juvia se coloco detrás y observo. Era una construcción sencilla. Cuatro de las tres paredes se encontraban intactas. La que estaba destruida les daba la visión para ver el interior. Allí una columna en el medio sostenía el inexistente techo de madera y barro. Se introdujeron y noto como la madera podrida rechinaba suavemente. Tuvo que admitir que no le gustaba, pero aquí el viento golpeaba con menos fuerza. Había una vieja cómoda podrida en un costado. Una mesa rota, mohosa e inutilizaba en el centro. Una cama tosca, sucia y agusanada en el extremo opuesto a la cómoda. Gray se acerco y noto el aroma del moho. Buscaron en la cómoda por cualquier cosa y solo había gusanos y una infinidad de insectos viscosos.

—Puede servir, ¿Qué opinas?—Dijo Gray sama

—¿No nos encontraran?

Gray miro al suelo con impotencia. Juvia supo que no tuvo que preguntar eso, era obvio que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Tienes razón, el tema es que estoy exhausto, pero si lo deseas podemos continuar.

—Descansaremos y si nos alcanzan pelearemos con toda nuestras fuerzas.

—De acuerdo, pero nada de fogatas.

Juvia se desilusiono ante la falta de calor que habría en la noche. Gray le arrojo una naranja y ella lo devoro con todas sus fuerzas. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que se encontraba. Tomo varias frutas más, hasta que logro saciar moderadamente el hambre. Gray comía aun peor que ella. Tenía restos de gajos de mandarina en el rostro.

—Tenes que comer más delicadamente Gray sama.

—Así está bien, no hay necesidad de modales.

Juvia se le acerco. Olio el perfume de las frutas que inundaba la piel del hombre. Sintió su calor y se acurruco.

—Tengo miedo, no sé qué sucedió en este tiempo, pero fue horrible… yo… yo… yo…

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la hechicera elemental.

—No llores Juvia, tenemos que seguir sin importar nada.

—Lo sé, es que me cuesta olvidarme…—Los labios de Gray sama la interrumpieron.

Volvió a tomarla por sorpresa con un gesto tan bello que no supo qué hacer. La boca se le abrió y las lenguas se buscaron para formar la danza del amor. La saliva de Gray sama sabia a naranja. Él la tomo con sus brazos y se le pego al cuerpo. Juvia gemía suavemente e intentaba seguir el ritmo del beso. Pronto se deshizo y una mano suave como la seda le acariciaba los pezones, tiesos y duros. Cosquillas deliciosas recorrieron el cuerpo de la hechicera elemental. Primero recorrieron circularmente, luego apretaron sus senos con fuerza y finalmente comenzaron a recorrer el rostro femenino. Juvia no quería parecer sumisa y paso a la acción. Recorrió el cuerpo de Gray sama con sus dedos y la búsqueda decayó en el bulto que se formaba en el pantalón. Con gran habilidad sexual deshizo el nudo y tuvo el pene de Gray sama en sus manos.

"Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo soñando puedo tener a Gray sama" Pensó con lujuria. Con una mano recorría suavemente el largo sexo de Gray sama, mientras que con la otra masajeaba con delicadeza los testículos, logrando que incluso su pene estuviera aun más duro. Gray gemía disimuladamente y Juvia besó con pasión. Luego su boca encontró un mejor lugar para amar. Pero no iba a apurarse, iba a disfrutar cada momento de la pasión hasta que no pudieran mantenerlo más. La lengua de Juvia lo recorrió por todos lados, logrando que Gray se estimulara aun más. Saboreo su glande con furor y de forma inconsciente lo introdujo en toda su boca. Tenía un sabor extraño, pero delicioso a su manera.

—Dios Juvia…

—¿Te gusta Gray sama?

—Sigue

No lo pensó y continúo con su sexo oral. Juvia se ayudaba con las manos, masajeando los testículos, luego estimulando el pene y cuando se sintió con gran confianza utilizaba ambas manos y con la boca sola, lograba lamer todo lo que podía. En un momento sintió que Gray se retorcía y sus gemidos se volvían aun más intensos. Se quito el pene de la boca, arrojo el vestido que le había conseguido y se coloco encima de su amado. Tomo el sexo de Gray con su mano hábil y lo dirigió hacia su propio sexo, penetrándola despacio y generando una explosión de placer. La hechicera lo cabalgo con furor, sentía como su humedad caía con gran caudal sobre el pene. Gray la tomo de los pechos y se los apretó con violencia. Juvia gimió con placer y un poco de dolor. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre y logro una mayor velocidad en su movimiento pélvico.

Juvia se detuvo exhausta, respiraba con fuerza. Su cuerpo se encontraba brilloso por el sudor que la cubría. Se incorporo y coloco en la cama. Luego se giro y quedo de espaldas. Gray no dudo un segundo y la penetro nuevamente. Ahora él marcaba el ritmo y era frenético, en parte por la posición que lo favorecía. Tomo a la hechicera del cabello y la levanto hasta que estuvo a la altura de la boca.

—¿Te gusta duro?

—Hazme lo que deseas Gray sama, soy tuya.

Gray se esforzó y aumento la velocidad un poco más. Juvia no tenía problemas, estaba empapada y eso ayudaba a que entrase y saliese con gran facilidad. La hechicera estaba llegando a su límite. Freno a Gray con la mano y este se rehusó con unas embestidas pero luego se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire.

—Ven.

Juvia se dio media vuelta. Tomo a Gray con una mano y con la otra dirigió el pene hacia el interior. Gimió. Gray la embestía nuevamente con furor. El sudor le caía del pecho al hechicero de hielo. Eso la excitaba aun más. Gray estimulo el clítoris con sus dedos de forma torpe, pero efectiva. La hechicera elemental estaba tan sensible que ya sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más. A los pocos segundos lo sintió, una gran llamarada de placer comenzó a recorrer su interior. Nacía desde el clítoris y se extendía por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Grito. Gray se contagio de la sensación, se retorció y con sus manos fuertes la tomo del pecho izquierdo y del muslo derecho. Con más fuerza que nunca la penetro, su pene tembló ligeramente, grito con fuerza y libero su semilla en el interior de Juvia.

Gray se retiro del interior de la hechicera y se coloco junto a Juvia. Ambos se encontraban muy agitados, cubiertos de sudor y felices. Juvia le tomo la mano y se la coloco en el pecho, para que sintiera su agitado corazón.

—Así se siente Juvia después de estar contigo.

Gray solo sonrió. Estaba exhausto, pero alejo la mano del pecho de juvia para hacerle ligeras caricias. Primero acompañando las curvas de la mujer, yendo desde la altura de los pechos, pasando por la cintura y ascendiendo hasta las caderas. Luego se besaron suavemente, con un poco de lengua, pero sin invadir en demasía. Se abrazaron y tomaron una pesada frazada para cubrirse. Ambos contemplaron las estrellas que se veían desde el techo agrietado. Eran brillosas e iluminaban la noche con luz fantasmagórica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

Los poderosos brazos de Erza la tomaron por sorpresa. Juvia intento zafarse de cualquier manera, pero no lo lograba, el agarre era muy poderoso. Era simple, Erza poseía una fuerza humana por encima de la media, mientras que Juvia era fuerte, pero nada sobresaliente. Los ojos marrones la observaban con furia. Sus labios se movieron con lentitud, pero las palabras sonaron con gran claridad en la tranquila madrugada.

—Los encontré—Seguido de una sonrisa macabra.

Juvia sintió el mana surgir de la nada. Una gran esquirla de hielo impacto de lleno en el peto de Erza, haciéndola retroceder con fuerza. La hechicera lo vio, utilizo su magia de cambio y porto la armadura de combate. Se encontraba abollada, sucia y en algunas partes con restos de sangre de sus víctimas. Tomo las dos espadas y avanzo a toda prisa hacia Gray, olvidándose de Juvia.

El hechicero de hielo formo una espada de hielo con su magia creadora y cargo con furia. Los golpes del metal le hicieron rechinar los dientes a Juvia. Observo como combatían. Erza era tan rápida que Gray apenas podía bloquear. Una estocada al estomago que desvío con su espada de hielo, dos cortes superficiales sufrió en el brazo izquierdo, tres rechazos a toda prisa y una patada para derribar al hechicero de hielo. Erza se le acerco con aire de superioridad.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Aun puedo más.

Gray se incorporo despacio, no estaba herido de gravedad, pero aun así estaba exhausto. Formo otra espada de hielo con su magia de creación. Con ambas espadas ataco a toda prisa a Erza, dando espadazos a diestra y siniestra. La pelirroja no se preocupo. Bloqueaba, retrocedía, esquivaba, volvía a bloquear y repetía todos los mismos movimientos en una extraña danza guerrera. Gray dio un impacto en la armadura y su espada se desvío un poco, generando una brecha en su defensa. Erza no lo dudo y por allí penetro la piel del hechicero de hielo.

Juvia se preocupo. La sangre comenzó a manar desde el pecho del hechicero de hielo. Las espadas de hielo que brillaban con gran fulgor, se desvanecieron. Gray cayo al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando por el terrible dolor. Se tapo la herida con la mano por puro instinto, pero eso no permitió que la sangre dejase de fluir. Erza se le acerco.

—Nunca pudiste vencerme, te conozco a la perfección. Igual aun no morirás, tienes un deber que cumplir con nuestra organización—Acto seguido pateo la cabeza de Gray y este cayo inconsciente. Se volteo hacia donde se encontraba Juvia

—¿Y bien?—Pregunto Erza y al no encontrar respuesta siguió hablando—Ven con nosotros, no te resistas, si lo haces sufrirás un destino aun más oscuro de lo que tu mente puede imaginar.

—No…—Llego a susurrar

—No seas tonta, es inútil, mira como han perecido todos. A esta altura, sos la única que queda viva de todo el gremio. Ah y Gray, pero el pronto pasara a otra fase de nuestro plan. ¿Vienes conmigo?

—No lo entiendo Erza, ¿que te sucedió? Te respetaba con todo mí ser. Eras el modelo a seguir de cualquier mujer. Fuerte, decidida, inteligente, amistosa y una gran persona. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Vi la verdad. La única que es tan simple que los meros mortales no la encuentran, ni siquiera teniéndola frente a sus ojos, como es tu caso mi querida Juvia.

—Si la verdad es masacrar a la gente que amas, solo por hacer revivir a un Dios que busca la destrucción de la mayoría de la vida, pues prefiero ser una ciega y no una vil hija de puta.

—Entiendo, es obvio que no estás capacitada para estar con nosotros, vas a tener que morir.

Juvia se preparo. Sabía que iba a luchar por su vida y la de Gray sama. Comenzó a manipular su mana. Estaba un poco nerviosa por las heridas que recibió su amado. Debía concentrarse y serenarse para aumentar la eficiencia de su esencia mágica. Sintió como el mana fluía por todo su cuerpo, generando una sensación agradable.

Un trueno retumbo a lo lejos. Erza dio un paso hacia atrás y contemplo como el cielo se iba nublando con gran celeridad. Juvia sintió como la mujer pelirroja cambio de armadura y se vistió con algo más adecuado. Un peto descubierto que cubría la parte del pecho y un poco de la cintura, guanteletes largos hasta los codos, Las grebas más extensas que alguna vez Juvia haya visto en una guerrera. Un yelmo abierto con forma de escamas y también hombreras de forma similar. Toda la armadura era del color del musgo. Una espada gigante apareció en el brazo hábil y se lo acerco para poder blandirlo con mayor fuerza.

—Una pelea seria, no me decepciones esta vez Juvia.

Un rayo ilumino de forma violenta con su luz blancuzca. El rostro de Erza estaba dementado por la ira que sentía. Juvia se asusto un poco, no lograba comprender como todo había terminado de forma tan dramática. Era tan extraño pensar que el gremio que llego a amar por estar Gray sama seria al fin y al cabo el maldito gremio oscuro. El sonido atronador llego hasta ellas y con él, la lluvia se hizo presente. Comenzando a mojar el bosque y logrando un terreno mas ventajoso para Juvia.

Erza dio un salto hacia delante. Fue un destello, los ojos de Juvia no lograron verla venir. Solo fue un presentimiento lo que tuvo. La gran espada corto el cielo y también a la hechicera elemental por la mitad. El corte vino a la altura de la cintura, ingresando por un costado y saliendo por el otro. Un ataque simple, rápido y conciso. La boca de erza se partió en una media sonrisa y con cierto deleite se preparo para lo que se venía.

Juvia había convertido todo su cuerpo en agua, así que no sufrió daño alguno. Extendió su mano y recito un antiguo conjuro. Las palabras arcanas formaron un triangulo encerrado en un semicírculo y de el broto un largo chorro de vapor.

La guerrera se cubrió el rostro, para salvarlo. El brazo de Erza se achicharro y la quemadura severa genero que la espada trastabillara sobre la mano. No tuvo más opción que cambiar a la mano inhábil y tomar una postura más defensiva, dando un salto largo hacia atrás.

Juvia sabia que debía apurarse, no podía mantener mucho tiempo la forma corporal de agua y mucho menos utilizar sus hechizos de ataque. La agradeció por la distancia tomada y volvió a recitar otro conjuro. Esta vez el círculo emergió en los pies de la hechicera elemental, encerrando un hexágono. El hechizo era poderoso y peligroso, pero no debía darle tregua a la guerrera.

Las gotas de aguas se convirtieron en livianas esquirlas de hielo. Se clavaban en las partes en las que Erza carecía de armadura, hiriéndola levemente, pero de forma constante. Juvia estaba salvada mientras su cuerpo estuviera convertido en agua, solo era penetrada sin sufrir daño. Erza pronto no pudo mantenerse en pie y brillo con fuerza. Cambio a la armadura de _Hércules, _evitando todo el daño por las esquirlas, ya que se partían sin toz ni son por la anchura de las placas de acero.

Erza intento incorporarse, pero Juvia la ataco con un simple hechizo de agua, inundando la armadura y haciéndole tragar agua a la guerrera. Juvia estaba cubierta de sudor, apenas podía mantener el cuerpo erguido por las seguidillas de hechizos realizados. La hechicera elemental volvió a realizar una doble brujería y con una mano conjuro agua helada, mientras que con la otra vapor. Su idea era destruir la armadura de _Hércules_ por dilatación.

La guerrera pelirroja bloqueó un chorro con el poderoso escudo y se adelanto corriendo a poca velocidad. Juvia se alejaba caminando de espalda, para mantener la presión que ejercía. Pronto dejo de tener efecto y un nuevo brillo apareció en Erza. El cambio fue drástico e insospechado. Se presento con el _Manto de Yuen, _pegado al cuerpo por la lluvia incesante. Esquivo ambos hechizos y de un salto se coloco a una corta distancia pero inalcanzable. Erza extendió su lanza y esta se estiro tanto que impacto en la cintura de la Juvia, malhiriéndola y derribándola de espalda al suelo.

"¡La forma acuática se agoto!" Pensó la hechicera elemental mientras se tomaba la herida generada con la mano. Intento incorporarse, pero el dolor no le permitía moverse. Erza se acerco y se coloco frente a ella. Ambas se miraron con recelo y en los ojos de la guerrera se veía una sola cosa, decepción.

—Me decepcionaste con tus hechizos Juvia, siento pena por considerarte una persona fuerte. Sera mejor que acabe con tu vida y dejes de sufrir—Dijo Erza y coloco la lanza en la pera de Juvia— Tus ojos tienen un extraño fulgor.

Un rayo interrumpió el dialogo y cayó sobre Erza. Juvia quedo cegada por el poderoso destello blancuzco. Sus oídos estaban aturdidos por la ensordecedora explosión. "¿Esto es estar muerta?" Consulto con su mente, pero no había ninguna respuesta. Poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pronto vio lo que sucedió. El rayo había fulminado a Erza, convirtiéndola en cenizas. Se había salvado y quien lo creería, todo fue gracias a su habilidad de manipular los elementos. "Eso y a un poco de magia eléctrica prestada" Pensó.

Tomo largas bocanadas de aire para llenar sus exiguos pulmones. Apretó la herida con fuerza, intentando tapar la salida de sangre. Se incorporo con tanta dificultad, que sus piernas fallaron y quedo de rodillas. Rompió el vestido de algodón y comenzó a vendarse a toda prisa. Lo hizo lento, de forma errática y lo dejo muy ajustado. Pero serviría en un primer momento.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo. Los pasos eran falsos e iba zarandeándose por el piso irregular del bosque. Paso junto a las cenizas de Erza y noto como la lluvia lo iba diluyendo todo, purificando la maldad que existió en ese cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Gray sama. Estaba inconsciente, pero respiraba y eso alivio el corazón de Juvia. Rompió un poco del pantalón y realizo un vendaje. Luego espero silenciosa al lado de él.

"¿Cómo nos sucedió todo esto Gray sama? Fue todo una maldita desgracia. Incluso cuando encontramos un poco de luz en tanta oscuridad, las penumbras nos volvieron a envolver. Las peleas mortales con nuestros amigos, las torturas sufridas, la muerte rondando en cada rincón con su maldita risa plateada, la demonio roja que resulto ser Erza, todas las desgracias que sufrimos ahora son un precio alto por tu gran amor. Creo… creo que si sobrevivimos a esto, quizás, ahí si pueda resultar algo positivo de todo. Juvia lo hará, llegara al máximo de sus fuerzas y luego veremos que nos depara el destino. Una nunca sabe hasta dónde puede llegar la fuerza del amor. Ya que el amor es algo…"

—Oye Juvia, despierta…—Murmuro una voz

—¡Gray sama! ¡Estás vivo!—Grito feliz, luego de ser regresada al mundo de los vivos.

—Sí, solo ayúdame a incorporarme—Juvia lo asistió y con un dolor que nació de la herida de la cintura ambos estuvieron de pie—Caminemos, si nos detenemos aquí, solo pereceremos por infecciones o enfermedades.

Avanzaron lentamente. Aun seguía siendo de noche y la luna iluminaba tenuemente. Les alcanzaba para pisar con seguridad y no caerse. No hablaron, se concentraron en su única tarea. Gray la guiaba, la razón era simple, como vivió más tiempo que ella en _Fiore_, debía de tener una mejor noción de los lugares. Aprovecharon el tiempo y fueron recolectando todas las hierbas medicinales que iban encontrando.

Pronto el bosque comenzó a abrirse, por lo que tomaron aun más velocidad. Luego de un extenso trecho que se les antojo eterno, salieron del bosque. Lo que se abrió a sus ojos fue aun mejor, una extensa llanura virgen se extendía por todo el horizonte. A lo lejos, unos dos kilómetros, parecía haber un sendero y siguiendo esa extraña dirección una pequeña aldea de pescadores.

Gray parecía preocupado. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, serian avistados por los guardias y pronto los rodearían para capturarlos. Al fin y al cabo era todo tan simple, ellos sabían que _Fairy Tail_ era un gremio oscuro y debían erradicar a todos sus miembros. Se detuvo en seco y le susurro al oído a Juvia.

—Cambiemos los vendajes y luego iremos por el sendero.

Juvia asintió y comenzó a romper los ropajes que les quedaban. Ahora solo vestían unos mugrientos harapos que no cubrían su desnudes. Gray utilizo un poco de su magia de hielo para aplastar las hierbas medicinales e intentar convertirlas en un ungüento. No pudo hacerlo muy bien, carecía de los materiales necesarios, como aceites, bálsamos, cera de vela o sal. Untaron las vendas con la hierba medicinal aplastada y se las colocaron. La sensación que tuvo Juvia fue de ardor en la zona de la herida, lo que sin dudas era algo muy positivo.

—Andando—Dijo Gray.

Caminaron por la llanura raudamente. Les resulto mucho más sencillo que atravesar el bosque. Al poco tiempo ya habían llegado al sendero, que no era más que un pedazo de tierra limpio de hierba por el cual debían de transitarlo los carromatos que llevaban pescado a _Fiore_. Al aproximarse a la aldea pesquera no encontraron rastros de guardias ni de soldados del consejo mágico, simplemente un horrible silencio sepulcral.

—Esta todo tan silencioso.

—_Shhhhh_.

Las casas de maderas estaban sumidas en la oscuridad total. En una esquina, iluminada por la luz dorada de una antorcha, había un guardia durmiendo. El hombretón llevaba armadura y una lanza en la cual apoyaba su cabeza. Lo bordearon y caminaron en dirección al puerto. Allí había varios navíos pesqueros. Todos eran relativamente pequeños, así que gray eligió el más grande, que portaba una vela en el medio.

—¿Sabes pilotear un barco?—Pregunto Gray sama

—Juvia no lo sabe

—Yo tampoco, lo aprenderemos

—¿Qué pretendes con el barco Gray sama?

—Escaparemos lo más lejos posible, así no nos encontraran los del gremio oscuro.

—¿Vas a escapar con Juvia?

—Sí, te amo Juvia, escapemos a un mejor lugar. Cambiaremos nuestra apariencia y armaremos una nueva vida juntos. Quizás, con la fuerza del amor logremos olvidar todo lo que sucedió en estos días. ¿Me acompañas?

—¡Si! ¡Juvia lo acompañara hasta el fin del mundo!

—Perfecto

Oyeron el susurro de las personas al despertar. Ambos ingresaron en el barco pesquero que se llama _Arco Iris _y rompieron el amarre. El navío comenzó a navegar de forma torpe y con mucho esfuerzo lo colocaron en el medio del rio. Así, de forma tranquila, llegarían al mar y luego hacia una nueva tierra, lejos de la desolación y de la muerte que los acecho en estos días oscuros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogo:**

Transcurrió un año desde los sucesos del gremio oscuro. Juvia se encontraba en una tierra que desconocían en un principio, era otro país, tan lejano que los magos eran deseados como una bendición de los dioses. Ella se encontraba en el hogar que montaron, en la parte más alta de una llanura, a lo lejos de una aldea de cazadores. Siempre recibían visitas de los lugareños para que los ayudasen con sus distintos problemas. Por fortuna para ellos eran personas discretas a las que poco les importaba el pasado de los recién llegados.

Gray sama ingreso en el living, vestía un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero en la cual se podía ver el nuevo tatuaje del gremio que han creado. Llevaba en brazos al pequeño hijo de ambos, fruto de las noches de pasión que comenzaron durante el alzamiento del gremio oscuro. Tenía los rasgos de Juvia y Gray siempre se quejaba de eso, que no tenía nada en lo que se parecieran, salvo su carácter.

—Creo que tiene hambre.

—Tráemelo.

Le llevo el bebe y Juvia lo amamanto con mucho gusto. Lo amaba, era lo que siempre había deseado que sucediese con Gray sama y ahora lo tenía en sus manos. Sus sueños se habían cumplido y no podía pedir nada más. Un mordisco le genero una mueca de dolor, pero continuo manteniendo al bebe en la mama. Tres golpes en la puerta la despertaron de su letargo.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto Gray sama

—Una amiga—Dijo una voz femenina.

Gray fue a recibir a la visitar. Cuando regreso, los ojos de Juvia no podían creer que era lo que estaba viendo. Era Mirayane, con otra apariencia, pero era ella. Aun mantenía el vivido color de la nieve en el cabello y su rostro angelical seguía iluminado el lugar mientras sonreía.

—¿Mira?—Pregunto Juvia.

—Sí, ¿cómo están?—Pregunto Mirayane y como no obtuvo respuesta continuo hablando—También escape a este país, la verdad que fue lo único que pude hacer para sobrevivir.

—Claro, nosotros también… ¿Deseas un te?—Dijo Juvia.

—Me encantaría.

—Ya te lo preparo—Dijo Gray y se fue hacia la cocina.

Mirayane se sentó cerca de Juvia. Ella no estaba segura de que sentir, si preocupación o alegría. Esta aparición tan repentina hizo que se preocupara sobre su falsa seguridad.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—La verdad fue complicado. Logre ocultarme cuando comenzó todo y al ver la intensidad de los acontecimientos hui lejos. Cuando intente regresar, los guardias del consejo mágico estaban dando caza a todos los sobrevivientes de _Fairy Tail._ Así que decidí huir, vague por distintas ciudades, pero la cacería se torno un asunto de importancia nacional, por lo que no había ningún lugar seguro en todo _Fiore. _Entonces encontré un barco mercante que venía hacia aquí. Y bueno, eso es un resumen de todo.

Gray ingreso con el té. Juvia lo bebió con ánimo, estaba endulzado con miel. Mirayane tomo un sorbo y lo volvió a colocar en el platito. Los miro a ambos en silencio, primero a Gray y luego a Juvia.

—Pero no todo fue una desgracia—Comenzó Mirayane—Tienen un hermoso hijo juntos.

—Si—Dijo Juvia—¿Quieres cargarlo?

—Me encantaría.

Mirayane lo tomo en brazos y el niño quiso tocarle el rostro. Al ver que no lo podía hacer, luego intento bajarle la blusa para comer nuevamente.

—Es hermoso—Dijo y le devolvió el hijo a Juvia—Me alegro que todo haya transcurrido bien, nuestro deseo.

—¿Deseo?

—Claro, es para festejar que Zeref haya reencarnado en ese niño que estas alimentando—El rostro de Juvia se volvió sombrío—Me alegro que mi plan haya funcionado, lo sabía perfectamente. Fuiste la mejor incorporación que pudimos tener al gremio oscuro, al dar tu vientre y su alimento a nuestro querido dios. Solo me queda amarte a ti también, como madre del gran Dios.

—Yo… No puede ser…

—Lo siento Juvia, te amo, pero no podía decírtelo aun.

Ahí lo comprendió todo. Fue utilizada como vientre para darle una nueva vida a Zeref. Ella, la única persona en el mundo que deseaba detener y que podía hacerlo, estaba vinculada directamente con el Dios. Su hijo era un Dios-Demonio y que traería una nueva era a este mundo. Juvia alzo la vista y comprendió a la mente maestra de todo el plan, Mirayane solo movía a sus marionetas, la única persona de la cual nadie sospecharía alguna actividad herética.

Ahora solo quedaba continuar con la vida, no podía ir en contra de su hijo, lo amaba, por lo iba a luchar contra cualquiera por protegerlo.


End file.
